Holder for coding
UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Please, note that this WILL BE a serious group! |text= I'm Athena, a Superior of Harmonious. Happy Halloween! |border = "white"}} Prologue WIP! Basic Information NOTE, this page is majorly for coding practice. It may become a real group later on. News (DD/MM/YY) 23/10/16 - "Harmonious" was founded! Attire Contents: 1. Appropriate clothing 2. Appropriate avatars 3. Appropriate pelt colors ~ Appropriate Clothing ~ Non-members Members ~Appropriate Animals~ WIP! Regulations -Show Respect- Show respect to all herd members and their efforts. It is not easy, to work so hard every day, and they will appreciate some positivity, or at least some understanding. -Remain Active- Remain active for as long as you are in this herd. If you have any issues with this, you may speak to the superiors. -Never Powerplay- Never power-play while in a role-play session. Power playing is the act of having unrealistic abilities, such as being able to dodge or block any attack, and have every attack of yours be more effective than it should be. -Act Seriously- Act seriously during role-play sessions. You may fool around and act a little more childish if one of the superiors choose to set a meeting session - a session with the only purpose, of gathering the herd's members. -Dress Appropriately- Dress appropriately for role-play sessions. Do NOT come into camp as a pig or penguin, wearing a dress and a pair of sneakers. It is also important that you enter camp with the proper badge and tag. Discipline -The Lesser Punishments- Public humiliation Den cleaning duty for a week Staying in camp for a week -The Greater Punishments-Ear torn Scarred Scarred twice Suspended from the herd for a week Exiled The Divisions -The Superior Division (x2)- The superiors are the head of the herd. They have the right to command and lead the herd at all times. They are the ones to hold ceremonies and choose the future herbalists and ambassadors. Forget not - the Superior's word is law, and is to be highly respected. Athena.jpg|Athena Artemis.jpg|N/A -The Ambassador Division (x3)- The ambassadors are the herd's managers, one could say. An ambassador is in charge of order and organization in the herd. This is meaning an ambassador is the one to deal with alliances, recruiting, and order in camp and during patrols. Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A -The Herbalist Division (x5)- The herbalists are the herd's healers. They collect and use herbs in order to heal one's injury or disease. Herbalists do not have any control over the pack, though they should be shown as much respect as the superiors. Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A -The Escorting Division (x...)- The escorts are the guards and warriors of the herd. They must be muscular, and be large in size, as in battle, it would be a lot more effective to either scare the opponent away, or fight against them. Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A -The Scout Division (x...)- The scouts are the herd's plantation searchers. They go on daily patrols and search for food and herbs for the herbalists. The scouts must have a good sense of smell, and a wide knowledge of edible plantation. Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A -The Supervisor Division (x5)- The supervisors, usually does, are the ones to watch over and raise the yearlings, and young novices. A supervisor must never leave a young/weak yearling (2 or less months) alone, nor leave camp, with or without the yearling. Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A -The Novice Division (x...)- The novices are the trainees of the herd. They are taught the arts of their future division by either a scout or an escort, and in special cases, a herbalist. Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A -The Yearling Division (x...)- The yearlings are the youngest of the herd. These foals remain in the yearling division until they are old enough to become a novice - at the rough age of five months. Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A Artemis.jpg|N/A Polls None at the moment! Applications WIP!